


Ride Around The Block

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy then exhales, wondering if he just sold his soul or agreed to be devoured by a lion. He figures probably a little bit of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Around The Block

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was _i sold my soul to be the first mannequin who loved; i should have asked for legs_ from the alt title of a 'A Softer World' comic. #100

"You want me to do what?" Kara knows her eyes are bigger than normal as she looks at Billy, who's blushing and looking away, and wishing there was a hole in the floor for him to crawl into. Hands on her sweat-clad hips, she stares him down for a moment before chuckling to herself. "Okay, I'll bite."

"Huh?" Billy lifts his head to look at her, and she snorts at his embarrassment.

"Yeah, what the hell… What's one lesson in the name of love," Kara grins gleefully, almost to the point where she's busting up wildly on the inside while Billy's smile returns and the red slowly drains from his cheeks. "You sure you really wanna do this?"

"Am I sure? No. Need to? Yes. The Presi… Well, she says I know nothing about women. She's probably right... I'm not very good… You're a woman, I just thought…"

"Stop," Kara holds her hand up from a second. "I am Starbuck which means I am nearly a God. That does not insinuate that I am like anything you have ever before or ever will experience again, understood?"

Billy nods his head slowly. "Good. Meet me in the pilots' quarters in an hour. If you are even a fraction of a second late, or I hear about this from Hot Dog, then the deal is off. Got it?"

Billy nods his head silently, and Kara looks him up and down before walking off. Billy then exhales, wondering if he just sold his soul or agreed to be devoured by a lion or a little bit of both. Either way, in an hour, he sure as hell was going to find out.


End file.
